Feed
by SolitaireAikanaro
Summary: AU. It is the time of Vampyre. God no longer wants to wait. Under his rule and will, the world will be consumed by the gracious dark. But...the world truly balances on the shoulders of three young men...and one of them in particular...
1. Chapter 1

Finally! It's here! Enjoy! And try to guess who the man on the throne is! Here's a hint, he's one of the characters in 'It's Happening Again...'

* * *

_Clink_. The metallic sound of nails on glass echoed loudly in the vast, dark chamber. There was absolutely no light, so the room was like some black void. No ordinary person could see the black velvet carpet, the gruesome sculptures, and the detailed, macabre portraits that decorated the room.

But the man on the ebony throne was no ordinary person. His slanted cold golden eyes shone with their own light from the shadows, and it was quite obvious he could see clearly.

The man chuckled to himself, the sound reverberating in the room. He lazily stroked the delicate wineglass in his hand, swirling the thick, deep red liquid it contained. He raised the glass to take a sip – and the heavy doors on the other side of the room flung open. Golden light streamed into the room, but stopped short of the throne, leaving the man in shadow.

" My lord!" A man strode in powerfully, sweeping into a deep bow before the throne.

The man chuckled again, flicking a lock of dark hair behind him. " You didn't knock. How rude."

The crouching man looked confused, and a little scared. " Er, I'm sorry, my lord."

" Apology accepted. This time. So, you were saying?" The man waved a delicate hand.

" Step one has been initiated, my lord. The target has been mesmerized. Shall we proceed?"

The man on the throne sipped his drink again, thinking. " No."

The bowing man looked up, surprised. " But – "

" No." The first man repeated coldly. " We wait. Instead, initiate B-1."

" Yes, my lord." The crouching man said quickly, bowing rapidly.

" Now be gone." The other commanded. " Don't bother me again."

" Yes, of course, my lord." The visitor agreed instantly, bowing as he backed out. The doors closed behind him.

The man on the throne sighed with something akin to joy as the darkness filled the room once more. He drank deeply from his glass. Yes, soon it would be his time.

Soon it would be war.

The man laughed at the thought, and the laughter echoed in the dark chamber, bouncing off the walls, increasing in volume and glee.

Soon.

* * *

The dark-haired boy tilted his head up, absently licking his pale lips with a flick of his rose tongue. The gentle sprinkle of rain fell welcomed on his face, sliding down his white cheeks.

" Yoh." A quiet voice came from next to him. Another boy stood there, almost like he had materialized out of the misty rain.

" Ren." The first boy nodded in acknowledgement.

" What are you doing?" Coming from anyone else, it would've sounded like an accusation, but the golden-eyed boy's tone was even and mild.

" Enjoying the rain." Yoh slipped his hands into his pockets, looking into the distance.

" It's not a replacement, Yoh." Ren's voice was slightly colder this time.

" I know." Yoh sighed, his head drooping a bit.

" Hey, you guys! What's up?" Another young man walked towards them, having appeared as suddenly as the others. A weak smile curved his lips were a huge grin once would have shone. He noticed the expressions on the other faces, and his face became solemn once more. " Rain, eh? It's not a replacement, Yoh."

Yoh's calm face turned to his friend. " Ren already said that, Horohoro."

" Just as long as we're clear on that." Horohoro shrugged.

" We are." Yoh turned his face back to the sky, the cold rain gently trickling down his face. His friends mimicked him, and they fell into a comfortable silence.

What seemed like an age later, Ren spoke.

" It's incredible this is what we miss most."

" It is, isn't it? Unable to cry, to pretend the rain are the tears that should run down our faces." Horohoro remarked.

The three boys lapsed back into quiet. They were very extraordinary young men; that was apparent at the first glance. Perhaps it was the whiteness of their cold skin, the thinness of their bodies, their pointed nails and ears, or the ageless look in their eyes.

Or perhaps it was the fangs. The gleaming sharp fangs that indented their lower lips when they weren't careful, the fangs that marked what they were.

The fangs of Vampyre.

Because these boys were Vampyre. Ageless, immortal, blood-sucking Vampyre.

The one named Ren finally lowered his head, the collected rain on his face running off. He had been Vampyre longest, almost 400 years. His father had been a guard of the Forbidden City, and in 1644, when the palace was overrun by rebel peasants, he had been turned by a stray Vampyre. He, unlike the others, was more accepting of his fate, because there was nothing tying him to the mortal world. The only one he had cared about, his older sister Jun, had been turned a few years after he, when she had stumbled across a Vampyre lair in search of him.

Horohoro was second to look down. His ice-blue eyes were empty and filled with ache, partly because of his inability to cry. He wanted to, and he needed to, but the tears wouldn't come. Vampyre can't cry. He rubbed his eyes, and when he'd removed his hand, his eyes were blank once again. Those pale orbs had once been dark, but as he lived his immortal life, they slowly faded. Perhaps all those unshed tears had bleached the icy irises. Horohoro had once been a happy person, but being Vampyre takes its toll. Undoubtedly he was still one of the more joyous undead, but he wasn't as cheerful as he used to be. And he'd only been Vampyre for seventeen years. Ren wondered what would happen to his personality in a decade, a century.

Yoh was the most recently turned, just five years ago. That was probably why he was the most melancholy. But that wouldn't last long, Ren reasoned. Soon he would become accustomed to this life. Already he had been showing flashes of his former self.

" We should head home." Ren placed a hand on Yoh's shoulder.

Yoh looked as if he didn't hear his friend, but then he lowered his head, looking a bit downcast.  
" Okay."

" Come on." Horohoro stood at Yoh's other side, smiling encouragement.

Yoh suddenly flashed a brilliant, carefree smile. " Let's stop for coffee on the way." Vampyre could eat, although they didn't require food. All they really needed was blood a few times a week.

The three trod soundless in the foggy night. It had stopped raining quite a while ago, and was now very misty. It made them lose track of where they were, and before they knew it, the coffeehouse had emerged before them.

Ren pushed open the glass door, holding it out for his companions. His eyes scanned the room, and locked on a solitary man in the corner booth across the small café. He and his friends made their way over, weaving through the close-set tables and chairs. They slipped into the vinyl bench across from the strange man.

" Hey, Faust." Yoh grinned at their friend. The blond German looked up in surprise from where he had been studying his cup of black coffee.

" Guten tag." The man smiled back. Ren couldn't help but notice that even when Faust VIII smiled, he looked sad. His already pale skin was even whiter, and that was accented even more by his violet-stained lips and the dark smudges under his eyes.

" How are you?" Horohoro asked, for once using proper language.

" I'm fine. And you?" The German's voice was soft and lightly accented.

" Would you like to order?" A blonde waitress appeared at their table, holding a notebook.

" Ah, yes. I would like an iced cappuccino, and…" Yoh trailed off, looking at his friends.

" Earl Grey tea." Ren said.

" Hot chocolate with extra marshmallows!" Horohoro cheered quietly.

The waitress smiled flirtatiously. " Is that all?" Her eyes trailed over the pale, but handsome boys.

" Yes." Ren said brusquely, fixing her with a hard stare. Her smile faltered and she excused herself.

" Earl Grey tea, Ren? What happened to green tea and milk?" Faust teased lightly, his purplish eyes twinkling.

" I've drunk green tea and milk for four hundred years. I'm reaching out a bit." The Chinese boy shrugged, casually revealing his age to the German Vampyre. Faust looked like he had been Vampyre for a long time, but it had really only been twelve years. He had been turned willingly, when searching for a way to defeat death.

" What have you three been up too? I haven't seen you in half a decade!" Faust sipped his coffee, leaning back.

" Hardly a long time." Ren raised an eyebrow.

" Not all of us are old geezers, Ren." Yoh joked. " I turned five years ago!"

" Yeah, gramps, this is only the second time Yoh's met Faust." Horohoro joined in, elbowing the disgruntled Chinese boy.

" The first time was at your initiation, was it not?" Faust asked politely. " If I remember correctly, it was a very rushed affair, no?"

" Yes." Yoh nodded. His turn had been unscheduled, so the initiation had been hasty and sloppily done.

" Speaking of initiation, isn't it about time for your full-turn?" Faust observed.

" You're physically the same age as Ren and Horokeu, right?"

" Yeah, it's next week." Yoh smiled brightly at their approaching waitress.

" Here you go!" She chirped, clearly over Ren's scary glare. She set down her tray and removed the cups, placing each drink before their owners. " Anything else?"

" No. Now leave." Ren glowered. The waitress pouted, but left in a huff, mumbling about rude pretty-boys.

" You'll be a real hit at the school dances." Faust spoke wryly, looking at Ren. Before the Chinese boy could retort, the German had turned back to his companions.

" You had your full-turning already, Horokeu?" He inquired.

" Yep! And call me Horohoro!" The Ainu grinned, his cat-like expression enhanced by the whipped cream on his upper lip. He greedily took another gulp of his hot chocolate.

Faust nodded, and the three younger men drank in silence. Vampyres had three ways of drinking blood. The first kind was merely to feed, leaving no effect on the victim except for a gap in their memory, for the first way allowed Vampyre to secrete a saliva that closed fang marks and erased the encounter from their victim's minds. The second turned the victim into a half-Vampyre, without the immortal life or youth. This way the victim could age appropriately. At that point the third way was performed, to make the victim immortal.

" So, Faust. What have you been up to?" Yoh broke the silence easily. Conversation was one of his many gifts.

" Not much. I've just been studying. Burning the midnight oil, as you say." He gave a lopsided grin, showing one sharp fang.

" You work too hard!" Yoh tsked, winking. " You should have some fun!"

" Perhaps I will. It was nice talking to you." Faust stood, having finished his coffee. " Maybe I'll see you again?"

" We're looking forward to it." Horohoro grinned, and joined in waving as the thin German exited the shop.

There was more silence, then the sound of a cup being set down. Ren stood up, tossing a few bills on the table.

" Let's go."

The other two nodded, and finished their drinks quickly. There might've been a time where Horohoro would've argued, but there was too much sense in Ren's statement. The three hadn't fed in days, and it was too dangerous surrounding themselves with humans.

They made their way to the door, but just as they were leaving, another group came in. Horohoro collided with a small figure, and only caught a glimpse of a thin female face and surprised obsidian eyes before Ren pulled him away. Horohoro protested, his heightened senses recognizing something in those eyes. But Ren didn't release him until they were a safe distance away.

Horohoro looked longingly at the café, where the three girls had just taken their corner booth. He only had eyes for one of them, younger than himself, with straight, pale blue hair.

" Ren! That was my sister!"

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! More!

* * *

" I know." Ren said grimly, staring past Horohoro.

" YOU KNOW?" Horohoro exploded, causing several bystanders to look over, startled. " You knew I had a sister and didn't tell me? You knew she was grown-up, that she was in this town, and you DIDN'T TELL ME?" Horohoro's voice rose as he glared incredulously at Ren.

" This is why I didn't say anything!" Ren groaned, throwing his hand out for emphasis.

Yoh looked between the two worriedly as Horohoro sucked in another lungful of air so that he could start yelling again. " Uh…guys? What's all this about? How come Horo doesn't know he has a sister?"

Ren sighed. " Horo was taken at birth. Pirika was born two years later."

" Pirika? That's her name?" Horohoro's anger fell away for a moment.

" Pirika…" He murmured, savouring the name. Then, he suddenly turned back to Ren.

" Why didn't you tell me? I want to talk to her!"

" No!" Ren snapped, his golden eyes flashing. " You can't contact her! She's not of our ranks! What, are you just going to walk up to her and introduce yourself as the brother everyone thinks is dead?"

Horohoro scowled. " I hate being Vampyre."

" Being Vampyre allowed you to sense her! How would you have recognized her otherwise?" Ren narrowed his eyes.

" Shut up." Horohoro growled. He turned and stalked away from his friends angrily. No stupid rule was stopping him from doing what he wanted!

" Horo! Come back!" Yoh called, looking frantically between Ren and Horohoro.

Ren glared at the Ainu's retreating back. Horohoro was so sensitive to family issues, seeing as he grew up without parents. " Yoh, let's go home."

" But Horo – " Yoh quavered under Ren's harsh stare.

" He knows his way home!" Ren snarled, whirling around and striding in the opposite direction of Horohoro.

Yoh bit his lip, and after one last look at the receding Ainu, sped off after Ren.

Horohoro grumbled to himself as he walked aimlessly around in the fog. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a pebble before him. Who did Ren think he was? Breaking the rules! Ha! Horohoro scoffed. Ren must've broken a hundred rules, and here he was acting all high and mighty Horohoro knew Ren wouldn't have blinked at the rule about contacting humans if Jun hadn't been Vampyre as well.

Of course Ren couldn't understand how he felt. Ren was a cold, straight-as-a-metre-stick Chinese jerk! He didn't care about anyone! But Horohoro was different. Horohoro was Ainu. Sure, it might seem like he was just being racist, but it went deeper than that. Ren had been raised without family ties on purpose, while the importance of that was practically bred into him. His people were open and friendly, his people cared! Horohoro was sure there was millions of caring Chinese people, but Ren wasn't one of them!

Horohoro sighed. His people needed affection. He gently touched the place on his chest above what should've been his heart. The people in his village did this when they were troubled; they literally 'listened to their heart', allowing the steady thumps to calm them. Horohoro listened hard, but he couldn't hear a thing. No contracting organ, no gushing blood, no beating heart. Horohoro dropped his hand, feeling suddenly depressed. He had known that he would hear nothing, but it hurt nonetheless. He was dead, he should just accept it.

Horohoro was jostled from his gloomy thoughts by a sudden birdcall. He looked up, and was instantly unnerved by the heavy fog. It was so thick now that it was opaque, and it seemed to be pressing in on him. A small flicker of claustrophobia lit inside him. He tried to squash it, looking around casually. Great, no visible street signs. In fact, there was no visible anything besides the dark mantle of grey.

Horohoro turned around. He'd just head back the way he came. But a few minutes of this had him hopelessly lost. Horohoro cursed, wishing he hadn't wandered so much. He just stood there, when something walked into him. He fell over from the unexpected assault, and peered up tiredly.

A decidedly female voice, sweet and high-pitched, pierced the air. " Oh, I'm so sorry! I just can't see a thing in this fog!" A delicate hand appeared, stretching towards him. Horohoro noticed the nails were painted a pale blue. He accepted the help, still striving to see the stranger's face. Finally, as he stood, some features became clear.

Concerned obsidian eyes framed by ice blue hair stared at him. Horohoro gaped, then fumbled for the word he'd only learned recently.

" P – Pirika?"

* * *

Yoh and Ren returned to an apartment in an empty building. Their rooms took up the whole floor, which really wasn't saying much. The building was tall, but not very wide. 

Their little lair consisted of seven rooms; a kitchen, a living room, two washrooms, and three bedrooms. The kitchen and the living room were very plain, having very few personal effects. Each bedroom was decorated in the style of the boy inhabiting it, and the bathrooms were split up. One went to Ren, who insisted on having his own, and seeing as he paid most of the rent, he'd got his way. The other was shared between Horohoro and Yoh. Needless to say, one was considerably messier than the other.

Ren stomped to his room, slamming the door behind him. He kicked his shoes off near the door, and crossed the crimson velvet carpet to his polished wood desk. He flopped down onto the scarlet satin swivel chair, and jiggled the computer mouse to wake up the monitor. He opened a window, and typed a quick message. While he waited for a reply, he scanned his room. His was easily the most luxurious, with an Asian-styled canopy bed and a leather sofa. All the colours were of scarlet, crimson, gold and warm mahogany. Everything was made of velvet, satin or silk. The light came from delicate, red paper lanterns, as Ren came from an age without electricity, and he still rejected all technology except for his computer.

Speaking of which, his computer bleeped. Ren spun around, eyes going straight to the instant message box that had popped up.

**TaoRen:** Let's play.

**ShangDi:** Now?

Ren typed an affirmative, and waited as a new program loaded. Soon, a virtual Go board was displayed on the screen. Ren put down a piece first, and play commenced.

To anyone else it might've seemed like a casual game, but for Ren and his opponent, it was a serious battle. A battle of will, skill, strength and deception that went back almost further than they could remember.

_-The yellow board had been set out, and the pieces lay waiting in the woven containers. Soft candlelight flickered on the polished wood, and warmed the small stones._

_A click sounded as a piece was put into play._

_" Your turn." A soft voice spoke, breaking the silence._

_A young Ren studied the board carefully, his mouth set in a concentrated pout. The flickering light cast shadows on his face, but it covered his opponent in complete darkness._

_" Let's make it more interesting, Ren." The hidden person said. He wasn't old, that much you could tell by his voice and silhouette. But his manner made him seem like a young man._

_" How could you make Go more interesting?" Young Ren tilted his head cutely, his saffron eyes wide._

_" Every time I win, you do something for me. Every time you win, I do something for you." The voice proposed._

_" Anything?" The boy in the shadows nodded._

_" Okay! You're going to lose!" The younger boy cheered._

_The figure smiled. " I don't think so." He put down another piece with an ominous click.-_

Ren cursed as he lost once again. He was a Go player of unparalleled skill, but every time, 'ShangDi' defeated him. And that meant another day of obeying his opponent's demands. There weren't many of them, but the few he issued were horrendous. Always to turn some important figure, or to suck a youngling dry.

His computer bleeped.

**ShangDi:** Nice try.

Ren growled. 'ShangDi' was mocking him.

**ShangDi:** A-1 has been done. B-1 is being initiated.

Ren was taken aback. He never thought 'ShangDi' would be crazy enough –

**TaoRen:** Are you insane?

**ShangDi:** Probably. But you already knew that.

**TaoRen:** This isn't funny!

**ShangDi:** I know. I'm dead serious.

**TaoRen:** I'm going to stop you. You and your master.

**ShangDi:** You can try.

Ren began to reply, but his computer bleeped again.

**ShangDi has logged off.**

Ren swore and pounded the table. He stood, kicking away a tasselled cushion in rage.

A timid knock sounded on his door. " Ren? Are you okay?" Yoh asked softly.

Ren ran a hand through his bangs, frustrated. He crossed over and yanked open the door roughly.  
" What?"

" Are you okay?" Yoh asked again. He cradled a tray in his arms. The tray had a steaming cup of green tea, with a chipped teapot containing presumably the same substance. A small saucer with a sliced peach on it finished the picture. Yoh noticed Ren's look. " We didn't have any milk left."

Ren nodded silently, studying the spirals of steam that came from the cup. He was touched by Yoh's thoughtfulness. He'd lived alone for so long.

" Thank you." He said quietly, accepting the tray. Yoh's face brightened at the unfamiliar words.

" And I'm fine. Now." Ren placated Yoh. " Don't worry." At Yoh's nod he closed the door, and turned back to his room.

A message appeared on the computer screen.

**ShangDi:** One more thing. I want you to be ready. Oh, and fetch me some young blood, won't you?

Ren's fist smashed the teacup and squashed the peach, and this time he didn't answer Yoh's concerned questions.

* * *

Please Review! Points to whoever can guess what 'ShangDi' means!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow...you people are smart! Shang Di does mean God! What gave it away, or are you just smart?

-mibu ronin- Not revealing who ShangDi is at the moment, but excellent guess(that doesn't mean it's correct...Heehee)...Hm...HaoYoh...I'll think about it...Thanks for the review!

Nadare-chan- You were right too! Smaart!

Just your imagination- O.O Updating!

* * *

" How do you know my name?" The girl took a wary step back from Horohoro.

" Er…well...I'm in your class!" Horohoro lied.

" Really? Which one? I don't remember you…" She narrowed her eyes.

" No, I'm not in your class – well, I am, but – " Horohoro wished Ren was here. The sneaky saffron-eyed boy was excellent at the Vampyre art of scraping another's thoughts. " I was in your grade one class!"

" What? In Hokkaido?" Pirika was still unsure.

" Yeah! In…um…what – er…in that person's class…" Horohoro fumbled.

" Takeda–sensei?" Pirika supplied.

" Yeah!" Horohoro smiled nervously.

" What's your name?" Pirika questioned. Horohoro almost gasped with relief. She believed him!

" Us – " Horohoro cut himself off. He couldn't say his real last name! " Horohoro."

" Us Horohoro?" Pirika's forehead creased. " That's…" Suddenly, Horohoro saw a bit of a wistful sorrow in her eyes.

" What's the matter?" He pressed gently.

" I had – I had a brother named Horokeu. He died at birth. I always…I always thought I'd call him Horohoro. It's really silly; I mean I didn't even know him! I sometimes talk to him…I know it sounds really silly but…" Pirika fell short, her mouth open as if she were still to talk.

Horohoro nodded, not knowing what to say. He desperately wished he could tell her who he was. " I lost my sister."

" Really?" Pirika looked up, her dark eyes filled with the kinship one felt when they found someone who had suffered like they. " I mean, that's awful!"

Horohoro nodded again. His throat was constricted somehow, and he couldn't speak.

" Um, you wanna get a coffee?" Pirika suggested shyly, breaking the awkward silence.

Horohoro felt protective brotherhood rising up in him. " Coffee stunts your growth."

Pirika looked at him, and laughed. " Come on, 'Mom'." She teased.

_Well, actually_, Horohoro thought as he followed her, _it's 'bro'_.

* * *

The smell of frying eggs filled the air, the sound of the sizzling bacon mixing in to create the perfect morning atmosphere.

Ren carelessly flipped a pancake, checking the time on the microwave. It was seven. He bent down and removed a tray of freshly baked muffins from the oven, humming. Oddly enough, he was in a good mood. He pushed back the stray purple hair that had fallen free of his white bandanna, and tightened the strings of his apron. He hated this apron, and rarely wore it. It was pink with frills, and 'kiss the cook' was emblazoned in purple italics. Horohoro and Yoh had gotten it for him as a gag gift.

He finished turning off all the stoves, and began scooping the food onto plates when the doorbell rang.

Ren put down his ladle, complaining about early morning visitors. He opened the door – and came face to face with a drenched, shivering Horohoro.

" H – hey, Ren." The Ainu smiled weakly.

Instantly, Ren started clucking irritably like a mother hen. He ushered Horohoro in, closing the door and locking it.

" Where've you been?" Ren demanded, forcibly plonking Horohoro in a chair and throwing a towel on his head. He then started roughly scrubbing Horohoro's hair dry, ignoring the Ainu's muffled protests. Then he slung the towel around Horohoro's neck, and dashed into the kitchen. Ren came out shortly with a plate piled high with sausages, bacon, pancakes and eggs.

" Th – thanks." Horohoro's voice was sincerely grateful. Ren poured a cup of warm milk, and left the room. He soon returned with a thick robe, and commanded Horohoro to change out of his wet clothing.

So the Ainu stripped off his soaked garments, and wiped himself down with the towel before eagerly putting on the robe, while Ren busied himself with the breakfast.

Horohoro returned to the table, and immediately dug his fork into the food heaped on his plate.

Ren allowed him some time to stave his hunger, delicately eating a muffin while Horohoro shoved eggs in his mouth.

When the Ainu's eating motions had slowed down a bit, Ren put down the muffin he had been picking at and folded his hands before him.

" Where were you?"

Horohoro looked up, a shameful grin on his face. " After I – er…stormed off, I got lost." He decided to omit his encounter with Pirika from the telling. " I eventually found my way back to the café, and from there I headed home. Halfway there though, I though you might still be mad, so I decided to stay outside for a bit. I fell asleep on a bench so I didn't come back until now."

Ren shook his head. " You could've been robbed! Or gotten hypothermia! Don't you dare be so stupid again!"

Horohoro shivered. " Don't worry, I won't."

" Horo!"

Both boys at the kitchen table turned to see a grinning Yoh, still clad in orange pajamas.

" You're back!"

" Yep." Horohoro chuckled. With a squeal of joy, Yoh tackled him.

Ren shook his head again, filling a plate of food for Yoh. Really, the brunette was like a child sometimes.

" Eat before it gets cold, Yoh." He ordered. As Ren sat down himself, Horohoro caught his eye. The Chinese boy studied what he saw in those icy depths, and nodded in acceptance of the apology. Horohoro flashed a grateful smile, and everything was all right again.

* * *

Ren sank his razor-sharp fangs into the soft, waiting flesh, guzzling the spouting red liquid. As he drank greedily, his pupils contracted to paper-thin slits, and he lost himself in the motion. ShangDi ordered for a full body's worth of blood, so he didn't need to watch himself as he usually did. His eyelids lowered in sinful rapture, and he clutched his victim tighter, his long nails drawing blood.

It was almost always like this when he fed. The blood made him feel alive, it excited some long-sleeping glands that shot endorphins to his brain.

He was losing himself, sinking deeper and deeper into a pit of velvety black, with only the sweet, coppery taste of blood in his mouth to indicate that he still existed in the material world.

Ren took another gulp, his hazy mind churning out thoughts at the speed of a snail running. He hated to admit it, but ShangDi was right. The blood of children was more satisfying than the weak animal's blood, or the polluted blood of adults.

After a long, long while, the rush of fluid to his mouth dwindled, and thinned to a small trickle. Ren sucked hard one last time, and let go of his victim. The body of a small girl no more than five fell to the ground with a soft thump. Ren fought back feelings of guilt, and turned away.

He pulled his long black coat around his body, put up his large hood, and stepped out of the dark alley to join the crowd of civilians streaming past.

Contrary to popular belief, Vampyre did not turn into dust and die in the sun. Certainly, their pale, dead skin was sensitive to light, and some burned more easily than others, but actual _death_ was a rare occurrence.

Ren kept his head down, and in quick, silent strides, headed for the other side of town. He seemed to be moving at a regular, if fast, pace, yet he arrived at his destination in fifteen minutes, when it would've taken a human forty-five.

The Chinese boy paused outside a large, glass-panelled building that had 'Tao Enterprises' in gold italics above the entrance. After a few moments, he stepped forward into the spacious lobby, pushing past the protesting doorman. The concierge came from behind the front desk, having seen the doorman's displeasure. He rushed forward importantly, smoothening his tie.

" Excuse me sir, but you are not allowed – " Began the concierge pompously. After all, all he saw was a scruffy teen in a long black hooded coat.

Ren raised his head, his golden eyes flashing. The concierge paled. He knew who this was now.

" I'm sorry! I apologize for obstructing your way sir, I didn't recognize – " The concierge babbled nervously, but Ren just ignored him, and pushed past to the elevators. He impatiently jabbed the gold button on the wall, and soon enough, the golden grill next to him clanked as an elevator slid into view. The grill pulled back, and the elevator doors slid open soundlessly.

He stepped inside, and gestured to the uniformed man inside. The man nodded smartly and pressed the topmost button in the elevator.

The minutes passed in silence, Ren's eyes trained on the flickering numbers above the doors. Finally, the last icon, PH, remained illuminated. The doors opened again, and the grill rattled back.

The uniformed man doffed his hat as Ren oozed out, his coat making him look like some poisonous gas.

He entered the lobby of the penthouse, and shivered involuntarily. The very place gave him the creeps. He tried to ignore the twisted pictures on the wall, knowing they got worse further in.

He reached the other side of the lobby, and hardly daring to breathe, raised his hand and numbly knocked on the dark oak door.

A moment passed…two…and the door opened. By itself. Ren knew it was horribly cliché, and he knew the door was mechanical, and he'd seen it before, but it still unnerved him.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside. It felt like crossing over some great void, like now he was in a place not quite human. The door closed behind him with a click, and he was swallowed by the velvety dark.

He stayed there a moment, carefully composing himself. He'd hardly relaxed when a drawling, languid voice came from the other side of the room.

" Well, aren't you coming in?"

Ren's head snapped in the direction of the voice. He could see in the dark, but in this satin black he could only make out a slight form stretched out on a sofa.

" Can you see me? No? Too bad." The form got up, and slowly walked over to a tall thin pole. Somehow, doing something Ren couldn't make out, the person made the tallow candle on the pole flicker into light.

Although the person stayed well out of the candle's wan flare, Ren could now see the curves of their face. He allowed his eyes to linger over smooth skin and thick lashes, delicate features that he knew too well…and with every fibre of his being, Ren hated the shadowy shape.

The form chuckled, running long white fingers through thick hair. " I can feel your hate…taste it…it's delicious."

Ren's fists clenched, and he trembled in rage.

" So, what have you for me, my pet? A yummy treat, perhaps?" The figure idly walked over to one of the paintings lining the walls. In the faint light Ren could see the indistinct shapes of a priest sodomizing a young boy on the canvas. Ren shuddered, but the figure ahead stroked the paint lovingly. The walls were lined with paintings like this. Some were worldwide horrors, like the tragedy of 9/11, while some were less known, like a man beating his wife. Each was a memento to the twisted figure; a precious reminder of the brutality and disgust human beings could generate.

" Let's get it over with." Ren's first words in the other's presence, and they were rough and hard.

" Eager, aren't you? All right. After all, I need the nutrition." The form shrugged carelessly, but it's own gold eyes, a purer gold than Ren's saffron, gleamed. The figure came closer, until it was right in front of Ren, barely a centimetre between them. With a longing sigh, their cold, slim fingers cupped Ren's jaw. Ren tensed, but didn't move away.

In one swift motion the shorter stranger bent forward, capturing Ren's lips with their own. Ren didn't resist, didn't do anything but open his mouth and allow blood to stream from his mouth into the other's. Vampyre exchanged blood this way. Each Vampyre had a small sac that could be filled with blood, much like the food reservoir of wolves.

The other lapped the blood urgently, licking and nipping Ren's lips. Their tongue swept harshly in the Chinese boy's mouth, probing every crevice. They moaned softly, their hands tightening on Ren's face until their long nails made marks on the other boy's cheeks.

After what seemed an eternity, the stranger broke away, reluctantly.

" Thank you." The form breathed, licking their stained lips.

Ren said nothing, but turned and walked away. He could hear snickers of increasingly insane laughter behind him, but he ignored it. He stepped into the waiting elevator silently, and the man inside pushed the floor button. The uniformed man made no mention of Ren's mussed hair, his bloody, bitten lips, or the red fluid that oozed from cuts on his cheeks. It wasn't his job to wonder. Ren however, irritably pulled his hood back on, not wanting the other's discriminating stare.

He remained in a moody daze all the way home, and he stomped up the apartment stairs violently.

He flung open the door, ignoring Horohoro's and Yoh's exclamations. He slammed the front door and in a few steps, had entered his own room. Treating this door much like the first, he locked it.

In his room, the anger seemed to drain out of him. He slumped against the wall, lightly touching his cut face. Slowly, but surely, dry, hacking sobs shook his thin frame. There were no actual tears, as he was one of the undead, but his eyes became rimmed with red nonetheless.

Abruptly he stood and, with trembling steps, entered the adjoining bathroom. He ripped the clothes off his body and stepped into the shower. He turned the water on scalding hot, hoping it would purify his frame. He scrubbed at his skin until it was red and a little peeling, trying to remove all traces of the dark stranger's touches.

And he screamed. He howled his pain from under the cover of the shower, sobbing his violation.

Horohoro and Yoh waited outside, just like every other time, fearful that this time Ren would break, this time they would find a limp body with red fluid swirling about it.

Finding his sister seemed to have given him new strength, because this time, Horohoro's eyes were icy with anger, and he silently vowed vengeance.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!

Yay, reviewers!

SaturnMax- Thanks alot! About the pairing...hmmm...I'm not sure yet...

Nadare-chan- Yes, I shall! -giggle- Thanks a whole bunch for your review! You totally inspire me!

Remember, this is ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

* * *

Yoh Asakura sighed, kicking his feet idly. He perched on the top of the monkey bars in a small park, his legs dangling beneath him.

His mahogany eyes stared sorrowfully off into the distance, and he heaved another sigh.

Things had been gloomy lately. Of course there had been excitement after Horohoro came back, but then the others had lapsed into a tense silence. It was expected that Ren would be sullen after meeting ShangDi, but still…something about the whole situation scared Yoh.

Maybe Ren was the fastest and strongest, maybe Horohoro the most loyal. But he himself, Yoh, was the most observant. He'd always been able to sense things around him that no one else noticed.

It wasn't just within his friends. The air of restlessness seemed to be everywhere, inadvertently affecting the mortals of the world. Maybe it had something to do with the President of the United States' proclamation. The U.S. had been growing in power the past few decades, and so had the President. Clark Wilson, president for a shocking three terms, had announced that he would be retiring – and that he would be handing the presidency over to someone else, a close friend. This had been met with shock and anger, but the move had been well planned. Wilson had the power to crush anyone who opposed him now. The other countries wailed at this loss of democracy, but did nothing.

Yoh hoped fervently that this was merely another human up-riser, another Adolf Hitler. But something told him this was different, that this was dangerous. If this –

" Hey."

Yoh looked up in shock, startled from his thoughts. Seeing only blue sky, he quickly remembered his lofty position and looked down. He was struck by what he saw, and instantly regretted being in the park.

A tall youth with long chocolate hair and matching eyes stared up at him, hostile, yet hopeful. " Who're you?" His large earrings clanked as he tilted his head.

Yoh stared, a nervous sweat forming. To the human world, he had died from anemia five years ago. But now, he sat before his _twin brother_, most definitely not looking dead. The only thing he could be grateful for was the fact his hair had grown to brush his shoulders, and that Ren forced him to wear sunglasses when he went out, as the people who knew him were still alive.

" Well?" Hao Asakura crossed his arms, slightly glaring.

" I'm…Yoshi." Yoh lied, shifting uncomfortably.

" …Oh." The slightest flash of disappoint crossed Hao's face, but soon it returned to its impassive mask. " …Sorry. I thought – nothing." He looked away, adjusting his canvas jacket. Yoh smiled sadly, remembering how his brother hated wearing a shirt. All he ever wore were his strange pants and a coat. The townspeople had frowned at first, but then quickly gotten used to it.

" It's no problem." Yoh shrugged, greedily taking in the sight of his brother from behind his sunglasses. Five years was a long time. Hao hadn't changed much, just his hair had grown even longer, and he was thinner and more toned than before. Also, there was a bit of a strange sorrow and acceptance in his eyes, most likely caused by his twin's 'death'.

" So…" Hao cleared his throat. " Um…I'm Hao Asakura. I – I haven't seen you around before."

" Oh! I, uh, I just moved here! Recently." Yoh nodded, trying to look confident.

" Really? Hmm." Yoh could tell Hao was trying to be interested, having initiated the conversation. Idle chatter had never been his twin's strong point. Yoh knew Hao was about to excuse himself, and he couldn't let that happen. No matter how dangerous it was, he couldn't let his brother leave after so long. _Five years_.

" Hey, can you…" Yoh searched his memory. " Show me where the music store is?" Hao had a thing for music.

" Uh? Sure!" Hao's eyes lit up. Finally, something he was interested in!

Yoh hopped off the monkey bars and trailed after Hao. He followed the other boy, listening to him introduce a town he'd known for seventeen years.

" The music store is next to the tech store." Hao pointed down the street.

" Thanks." Yoh started walking, with Hao behind blabbing about different artists.

They'd almost passed the tech store when a sudden news-blast sounded on the TV screens in the window display.

Yoh turned, startled. The news music blared as, on the screens, President Clark Wilson came into view. He stepped onto a waiting podium, and cleared his throat. The music died away.

Yoh strained to hear the man, and stepped closer to the window.

" …and now I shall introduce my successor!" Wilson smiled, but it was a slow smile. His eyes were dull and unblinking, and his shoulder slumped. Yoh took all of this in critically, studying the President's body language.

Wilson stepped down, and gestured to the guards on either side of the doors behind the podium. The guards nodded, and simultaneously opened the doors. A figure stepped out, and onto the podium.

Yoh's eyes widened enormously behind his sunglasses.

The young man who appeared looked no more than fifteen, although Yoh knew he was much, much older. He was short and slender, dressed in a black suit. His skin was the white of one who had never seen daylight, and it glowed sickly in the artificial lights. However, his slanted eyes shone like hardened gold, piercing, and his dark purple hair had been neatly pulled back, with his bangs slicked to one side.

In the television, the audience was indignant. They shouted about the age of the stranger, doubting his ability to govern.

The new President smiled, revealing very white, slightly pointed teeth.

" Please…" He admonished. His voice was soft, but it travelled without the use of the microphone.

He stared, waiting. Eventually, the crowd quieted. The President allowed another beautiful smile to spread his red-stained lips.

" That's better." The way he said it made you feel happy, like a small child being praised.

" It is my pleasure to…" The words faded out for Yoh. His mouth opened and closed speechlessly, and his face was paler than usual.

" Yoh? Yoh – " Hao checked himself. He'd been calling his deceased brother's name. For some reason, this strange boy reminded him of his carefree twin, although it seemed they were nothing alike. Anyway…Hao shook himself out of his daze. " Yoshi! Are you alright?"

" Uh...um…I have to go!" Yoh shouted after him, running off. His sandals slapped the pavement loudly as he disappeared in the crowds. Hao stared after him in shock, and looked back at the television to see what had surprised his new friend so much.

On the screen, the new President had finished his small speech, and Wilson had stepped up again. 'Yoshi' had left before the new president's name had been announced.

" …welcome your new president! CEO of Tao Enterprises in Japan, Tao Jin!"

* * *

Faust hurriedly grabbed his books out of the taxi and thanked the driver. He pulled out a worn leather wallet, trying to pay the cab driver and juggle his many medical texts at the same time. He tried to tug open the stuck zipper on the coin pouch, and the top book in his stack fell. Faust huffed, and bent down to pick up the fallen volume; consequently, every other book tumbled out of his arms. The frazzled doctor was at the end of his rope. Swearing viciously in German, he ripped open his wallet and threw some bills at the taxi driver irritably. The cab instantly sped off, leaving a cloud of smoke in its trail. Faust coughed, shoving his wallet back in his pocket. He ignored the coins that had spilled out, clattering on the pavement around him. He scooped up his books, and walked as quickly as possible into the building before him. He entered the hospital, immediately rushing toward the left wing.

" Excuse me sir, you can't go there –" A young nurse in a pink uniform stepped in from of him, her hands held out.

Faust took a deep breath, trying not to lose his temper again. He'd woken up late because his alarm hadn't gone off, he'd waited an hour for a bus that never came, been forced to take an overpriced taxi and now this!

" Please, miss, I am very late. If you could –"

" I'm sorry, you aren't allowed –" The nurse persisted.

Faust had had enough. " I am very late miss, so if you could please get the BLOODY HELL out of my way!" He snarled, pushing past the poor girl.

He stomped down the hallway, and composed himself before knocking on the last door. He waited a second, and then pushed the door tentatively open.

" I'm sorry, this is a training session. You aren't allowed – Johann." The professional doctor sitting in the circle of people in the room raised his eyebrows.

" I'm sorry, I'm very late." Faust bowed, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He knew what he must look like to the rest of the interns. His longish hair was mussed, and his clothes tattered. The end of his too long scarf trailed on the floor, and was wet from where it had been dragged through a puddle.

" Forty-five minutes." The other doctor remarked. " We thought you weren't coming. Today is a very important lesson. You begin your partnership with a nurse or doctor. If you are serious about obtaining a licence in Japan please attend classes on time." He stared sternly at Faust over his glasses.

Faust ducked his head. " Yes, Dr. Kagai." He mumbled, feeling like a chastised schoolboy.

" Now, please join your partner, Eliza. You were very rude to keep her waiting." Kagai gestured.

Faust looked up, and his eyes met with wide orbs of blue. His breath caught in his throat. Eliza sat apart from the others, the only one without a partner. Faust dimly thought she was what an angel must look like. Her slender, curvy form was clad in a pink uniform, and her waves of long golden hair almost reached the floor, as she was sitting.

" Well?" Kagai smirked. " We don't have all day."

Faust flushed again, and clumsily crossed the circle of people to collapse into the empty chair next to Eliza.

Kagai turned to the others, and began speaking loudly about childbirth. Faust frowned; this hadn't been where they'd left off last class.

" We covered emergency procedures already. If you want, you can look at my notes." A soft female voice spoke near his ear. Faust turned to see Eliza smiling sweetly at him.

" Ah – er, um…_danke_, _danke_…er – " Faust stuttered, lapsing for a bit back into his native tongue.

" _Sie sind willkommen_." Eliza tilted her head, brushing off the thanks.

Faust blinked at her. " You're…"

" German? Yes." Eliza laughed. She smoothened the cover of her pink notebook.

Faust nodded slowly, accepting this piece of information. This really was amazing. For such an extraordinary women to have the same ethnicity as he…it was love at first sight.

Eliza quirked an eyebrow, but an amused smile tilted her lips. She observed the doctor, taking in his dishevelled appearance and his shadowed eyes, but also his flaxen hair and boyish features. She decided he was rather…cute. Even with the odd, violet colour staining his lips. She wondered if it was lipstick. She really didn't need to hit on another gay man.

" So, are you training to become a doctor?"

Faust had been admiring his partner's lovely hands, which were clasped demurely on her lap. He looked up, startled by the sudden question. " Uh…yes! Well, no, not really. I'm already a doctor, but I have to get my licence in Japan now."

" So you were a doctor in Germany? Wow…How old…?" Eliza let the question hang.

" Thirty-six." Faust blushed slightly. Hey, what would you do if a drop-dead gorgeous woman asked you your age? Especially if the said woman looked sixteen years younger than you.

" A little younger than me." Eliza noted.

" Really? I mean…well, you don't look that old – er…you are holding up well for your age? No, uh…what I mean to say is – " Faust blathered. He had completely lost his head. Eliza just watched, waiting for the inevitable collapse. She didn't mean to be cruel, but the man was just so adorable when he was flustered.

As expected, Faust slumped in his seat. Eliza must think him an idiot, he thought bitterly.

Minutes passed in silence. Then a cool hand touched Faust's wrist, taking him out of where he had been wallowing in misery. He looked to see Eliza's clear, crystalline eyes very close to his.

" Have coffee with me later?"

Faust could hardly believe his luck. Speechless, he could only bob his head.

" If you would stop behaving like a chicken, Johann." A drawling voice cut in. Kagai stared lazily at the German doctor, tucking back a strand of oiled black hair.

" Please inform me of what was just said."

Faust blinked, and looked around the circle for clues. No such luck. Hostile, uninviting stares radiated from the other adults in the room. They obviously thought he was a loafer.

" Well then, if you would listen." Kagai shook his head. " First late, now this…"

Faust flushed and sank down in his seat. He tried to pay attention for the rest of the lesson, but his mind wandered, and he continued to rub his wrist.

She'd touched him! Touched him! Faust was in heaven.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
